Mad House
by koudai
Summary: серия драбблов: Mad House или совместная жизнь Фуджи и Инуи автор: Lina Freiheit & koudai
1. Chapter 1

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Koudai Kougei

**I.ЯБЛОКО РАЗДОРА**  
- Юточка, хочешь поесть? Ты выгдядишь таким уставшим!! По-моему, ты похудел.  
- А попить? Я как раз могу тебе принести свое новое изобретение, в этот раз мне удалось...  
- Заткнись Садахару, после этого твоего изобретения даже я пару часов провалялся в отключке. Моему брату нужно что-то более здоровое и полезное. Например мое новое печенье как раз подойдет.  
- А может достаточно просто любви и заботы?  
- Нет! И вообще, МИЗУКИ, тебя и так никто конкретно не приглашал и эти твои намеки... В общем Юта не уйдет пока что-то не сьест.  
- Или выпьет.  
- Лучше съест.  
- Нет, выпьет!  
- А я говорю, сьест!  
- Стойте, я согласен на яблоко. Просто яблоко, ладно? Вон там я как раз вижу несколько очень милых яблок.  
- Вот и хорошо, возьми желтое, самое красивое. Оно очень похоже на меня.  
- Хмм... А я считаю, что вон то спелое и изяшное очень похоже не меня. Сьешь его.  
- Да уж, похоже. Такое же круглое. Юточка, не слушай этого идиота, слушай старшего брата.  
- А я считаю, что он должен сьесть вон то зеленое. Оно напоминает мне Кайдо.  
- А?  
- Ну, он все равно не стал бы есть яблоко, похожее на меня.  
- Логично, четырехглазый.  
- Сюске, твой гость меня обидел.  
- Хочешь, спустим его с лестницы?  
- Не слушай их Юта, просто бери яблоко и мы, наконец, сможем отсюда уйти. Да нет, не это. Мое бери!  
- Нет, мое!  
- Мое! То есть Кайдо!  
- А я сказал мое!  
- А я Великий Мизуки Хаджиме, и ты должен меня слушаться!  
- А я твой старший брат, пусть и без мании величия!  
- Докажи!  
- Опровергни!  
- А я Инуи Садахару, двадцать лет, второй курс Тоудай, экономический факультет. Снимаю эту квартиру вместе со своим другом, Фуджи Сюске, потому что не могу жить со своим любовником, Кайдо Каору, пока ему не исполнится двадцать один год. В то же время, вышеназванный Фуджи Сюске не может жить со своим любовником, Кунимицу Тезукой, потому что тот теннисист международного класса, и не может жить один, потому что не хочет.  
Мы снимаем эту квартиру в Шибуе за 40 000 йен в месяц и до ближайшей станции метро идти семь минут. Но это так, просто информация. Не буду мешать вам выдирать друг другу волосы, господа.

**II. ГАМЕЛЬСКИЙ КРЫСОЛОВ**  
- А я говорю, что подойдет! Не упрямся, Садахару, этот твой новый сок - лучшее, что есть в Японии!  
- Ты хочешь сказать, лучшее, что есть в Японии для травли крыс?! Все, я обиделся. Я получил глубокую душевную рану. В моем возрасте вообще легко потерять веру в себя из-за таких вот придурашных друзей как ты!!  
- Я хороший друг! И я пил этот твой новый сок.  
- Но ты его не похвалил!  
- Вы посмотрите, какие мы придирчмые! А кто, по-твоему, в обморок упал?  
- Так то была побочная реакция. И потом, вспомни, когда мы травили соком таракаков, они мутировали в говорящих танцующих монстров!  
- А тебе это, можно подумать, не понравилось! Да ты заснуть не мог, не посмотрев их шоу.  
- Ничего подобного, мне вообще нравился только тот, который изображал Лайзу Минелли.  
- А кто плакал, когда они решили переехать в Америку и выступать на Бродвее?  
- Ну допустим. Я сентиментален. И теперь ты хочешь, чтобы наши крысы покорили Голливуд?  
- Я хочу, чтобы они не бегали и не грызли мои вещи. Слушай, я все уже придумал: мы заливаем все соком, потом пару дней поживем у Мизуки в Киото, а когда вернемся, наша квартира будет свободной от этих гадких грызунов.  
- Клёвый план, комрад. И ты уверен, что Юта откроет передо мной дверь?  
- Не волнуйся, я ему сказал, что ты приедешь в Киото лечиться от импотенции. Но надежды почти нет.  
- Сюске!  
- Стой! Поставь вазу! Это подарок от моей любимой тещи!  
- У тебя нет тещи!  
- Есть!  
- Нет!  
- У меня есть теща! Садахару, послушай, что плохого в том, что Юточка тебя немного пожалеет? Вместо того, чтобы сразу бить? А потом мы ему скажем, что ты не импотент и даже покажем, если захочешь.  
- Спасибо, обойдусь.  
- Тогда я сейчас позвоню Зуке и все расскажу. А еще нужно будет попросить Таку и, я думаю, Каору-куна, помочь нам все здесь залить. А потом...  
- Не помню, когда это я соглашался.  
- Ну, я прочитал это в глубине твоей души.  
- Так глубоко, что я сам не заметил? Ладно, скажи мне лучше, как это ты напросился к Мизуки?  
- Просто сказал ему, что у меня на носу выскочил огромный красный прыщ, и он сам предложил приехать к нему, посмотреть Киото.  
- Допустим. Мы приезжаем, а прыща у тебя нет.  
- Вот он удивится, прикинь?  
Фуджи согнулся пополам от хохота. Инуи покрутил пальцем у виска и, вздохнув, пошел собирать вещи.

**III. ВЕЧЕРИНКА**  
- Добро пожаловать на вечеринку! В программе выпивка, стриптиз в исполнении гостей, пирог в исполнении Фуджи, а также многочисленные конкурсы и викторины!  
- Хватит дурачится, Инуи. Вот возьми попкорн и чипсы.  
- А что, пирога не будет? Я бы сьел пирога.  
- На твоем месте я бы не рисковал здоровьем.  
- Няя?  
- Ладно, Ойши, Кикумару, проходите. Все уже настроено, но у Тезки сейчас тренировка, поэтому он выйдет на связь попозже, где-то к десяти.  
- А Фуджи где?  
- О, не переживайте. Скоро вы его увидите.

- Добро пожаловать на вечеринку! В программе выпивка, стриптиз в исполнении...  
- А где Фуджи?  
- И тебе вечер добрый, Така-сан. Это унаги-роллы?  
- Хммм... И все таки где?...  
- Не переживай, увидишь ты Фуджи. Уже очень скоро.

- Добро пожаловать на вечеринку! В программе выпивка, пирог в исполнении гостей...эээ... то есть, в исполнении Фуджи, а также конкурс стрептиза и...АЙ!  
- Я знал, что не стоит приходить.  
- Даже так? А если я соскучился, Кайдо Каору-кун?  
- Я же просил ТАК МЕНЯ НЕ НАЗЫВАТЬ!!  
- Мне нравится смотреть, как тебя это смущает. А знаешь, что я, - шепотом, - планирую сегодня сделать с тобой?  
- Так, все я пошел.  
- Нет.  
- Я устал сегодня и мне надо готовится к зачету.  
- Но... пожалуйста. Останься.  
- Ты редко просишь.  
- Я действительно соскучился.  
- Ладно, я останусь, но при одном условии. Пока здесь все остальные, ты ведешь себя как будто мы нормальные люди.  
- Отлично, я согла...  
- НОРМАЛЬНЫЕ ЛЮДИ, а не я твой котенок или что там еще! Это понятно?  
- Значит, пока здесь остальные? Слушай, а почему ты не спрашиваешь где Сюске?  
- Его нет.  
- Да но как?..  
- Ты ведь не предлагал бы мне переночевать, будь он здесь. В общем мы договорились.

- Добро пожаловать на вечеринку. В программе...  
- Так с дороги отойди, это надо поставить в холодильник до того, как она увидит.  
- Она?!  
- Слушай, ты не обижайся, чувак, но я тут случайно проговорился Рюузаки-сан, что Тезука купил веб-камеру и мы все вместе собираемся праздновать его День Рождения и она просто навязалась!  
- Момоширо!  
- Что Момоширо?! Я уже давно Момоширо, мама меня так назвала. А ты пробовал когда-нибудь сказать Рюузаки - "Нет, я вам ничего не расскажу"? Но ты не ссы, она на пару часиков только зайдет, а потом домой; и мы сможем нормально погулять.  
- Через пару часов я вас сам всех за дверь выставлю!  
- Да хорош дуться! Я же как лучше хотел. Кстати, а где Фуджи?  
- Увидешь его через полчаса. И убери эти бутылки подальше, алкоголик несчастный... а, Рюузаки-сан! Как я рад вас видеть! Вот как раз сегодня мне снился наш матч против Фудомине, ну помните, в средней школе, и я думал, к чему бы это?  
- Понятия не имею, дорогой. Вот возьми эти пакеты, тут пирожки, а тут моя пижама, смотри не перепутай.  
- Пижама?  
- Я подумала, что у тебя вряд ли найдется что-то подходящее, а шанс переночевать со всеми вами упустить не могла. Мы ведь давно уже не виделись, не говорили по душам, да, ребята? А где Фуджи, кстати?  
- Он... Черт побери, да он предвидел это что ли?  
пару дней назад  
- А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?  
- Слетать к Зуке? Но он же сам сказал, что не хочет никакого подарка, кроме моей любви.  
- Вряд ли он мог предположить, что ты достанешь деньги на билет. Ну да ладно, я, в общем, счас о другом. Идея вечеринки...  
- Ну смотри, под этим замечательным предлогом заманишь к себе Кайдо, потом мы минут пятнадцать поболтаем и Зука разгонит всех по домам. Дескать, здоровый образ жизни, спать надо ложиться пораньше, а пить вообще отвратительно...  
- Это он может...  
- Ну вот, все расходятся, а Кайдо остается на ночь. И я за тысячи киломсетров от вас - не комментирую, не издеваюсь...  
- Не даешь советов...  
- Угу, не даю советов. И не фотографирую.  
- Заманчиво.  
- Еще бы, друг мой, еще бы! Соглашайся, и тебя ждет ночь, о которой ты давно мечтал. Только ты и он. Романтика или бурный секс, бдсм, связывание, сексуальный марафон - все в твоих руках.

- Романтика, говоришь, и бурный секс? А вместо этого у нас болтун Момоширо и ночь с Рюузаки-сан. Сюске - ТЫ ПРИ-И-ИДУРО-О-ОК!!


	2. Chapter 2

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Лина Фрайхайт

**IV. НОВЫЙ ГОД? НЕЕЕТ, ЭТО ПРОСТО ДУРДОМ!**

- Тааааак, что-то многовато получается, - Фуджи развернул метровый список.  
- Может кого-то вычеркнуть, а то они нам квартиру разнесут, - предложил Инуи.  
- Давай еще раз пробежимся по списку, тааааак, это нет, это тоже... а зачем нам Кирихара?  
- Ну, как это, на Новый Год Ренджи без Акаи не придет.  
- Хорошо, тогда на два человека меньше. Кто там дальше? Тачибана... а он зачем?  
- Ну нам же нужен хоть один человек, который будет трезво мыслить!  
- Логично. Санада? Нееет уж, это чмо я на порог не пущу.  
- Почему?  
- Как это почему? Он обыграл Тезуку! И Атобе с Кабаджи вычеркиваем. Юкимура пусть приходит...  
- Стоп, ты хочешь, чтобы Сеичи пришел без Санады?  
- Да, а что?  
- Да ничего, просто, если ему ОПЯТЬ станет плохо, кто его домой отведет? Лично Я против.  
- Хорошо, и Юкимуру вычеркнем. А Джакал и Бунта зачем?  
- Они попросились.  
- А Нио и Ягю?  
- Ну... я просто посмотрел, что у нас будут все из Риккая, кроме них и решил...  
- Еще минус четыре человека.  
- А зачем нам Акцу? - Инуи заглянул в список.  
- Смотри, если все напьются, он их выкинет!  
- А если он напьется?  
- Хорошо, и его вычеркнем. А Дан?  
- Он хочет собрать информацию про других игроков. Я не мог ему отказать.  
- Ладно, его можно оставить. А что с Сенгоку?  
- С ним весело. Он девочек приведет.  
- Вычеркиваем!!  
- А что в этом списке делает Саеки?  
- Ну... он же мой друг...  
- И?  
- детства...  
- И?  
- Ну, что и? Ты же Ренджи пригласил!  
- А ты его вычеркнул!  
- Но с ним ведь был еще и Кирихара!  
- А с Саеки придут Давид и Куробане! Они нам зачем?  
- У Амане классные шутки.  
- Даа, Сюске похоже чувство юмора у тебя пропало окончательно.  
- С кем поведешься - от того и забеременеешь!  
- Ты определенно от него заразился!  
- Не будь занудой.  
- Это я зануда?!  
- Хорошо забыли! Роккаку тоже вычеркнем. О БОЖЕ!!  
- Что?  
- Что в этом списке делает Мукахи?  
- Ну... он с Ошитари придет.  
- Не придет.  
- Почему?  
- Если он придет - Кикумару нас на части порвет.  
- Хорошо-хорошо, их тоже, туда же.  
- Ну, чё? Похоже все. Остальных мы выкинуть не можем.  
- Зачитай кто будет.  
- Тезука...  
- Он же в Германии!  
- Ну, помечтать-то можно! Так, дальше... Кайдо, Ойши, Эйджи, Така-сан, Момоширо, Эчизен, Тачибана, Юта, Мизуки...  
- Стоп, а они зачем?  
- Как это зачем? Он мой брат!  
- Но ведь они хотели...  
- Мало ли, что они хотели! Будут отмечать здесь, под моим присмотром!  
- Боооже, слава Богу, что я не твой брат. Читай дальше.  
- Тааак, ...Мизуки и Дан. Все.  
- Странный набор, не находишь?  
- Угу. Только, Садахару, у нас есть одна проблемка.  
- Какая?  
- Мы уже их всех пригласили! И до того как они придут, осталось меньше часа!

**V. КНИГА - ЛУЧШИЙ ПОДАРОК**  
- Ваза...  
- Windows...  
- Ваза.  
- Windows.  
- Ваза!  
- Windows!  
- Сюске, ну зачем Тезуке ВАЗА?!  
- Будет туда цветы ставить. А вот зачем ему Windows?!  
- Это Windows последней версии, это всегда нужно. А цветы он не любит!  
- И за компом он не сидит! Мы подарим ему вазу!  
- Нет, мы подарим ему Windows!  
- А вам не кажется, что обе эти вещи бесполезны, - умно заметил Мизуки.  
- Молчать, мы сами решим, - заткнул его Фуджи.  
- Молчу-молчу.  
- И кстати, почему это ты разлегся на нашем диване?!  
- Ну... давай разберемся. У нас дома ремонт, мы покрасили трубы. И теперь мы вынуждены торчать здесь, пока они не высохнут, а пока мы живем здесь я облюбовал этот диван. Все просто. А вон насчет подарка, я считаю, что ничего из предложенного не подходит...  
- Меня не интересует твое мнение.  
- ... допустим ваза, - на заявление тенсая Хаджиме не обратил внимание. - ваза - это глупо, тем более в сучае с Тезукой...  
- Мх, - Инуи самодовольно хмыкнул.  
- ... так же как и Windows, - продолжел менеджер, - ну зачем ему Windows? Тем болие новейший. За компьютор он садится только для проверки почты, ему и 98 хватает. Нужно что-нибудь, что понравилось бы ему, а не вам!  
- И что же это? - в один голос спросили парни.  
- Откуда Я знаю. Это вы его друзья, а не я.  
- Фотоапарат?  
- КПК.  
- Вы меня услышали? ТО ЧТО НУЖНО ЕМУ!!  
- Может книга? - предложил Юта. До этого он слушал дискуссию из кухни.  
- Книгу? Это хорошая мысль! Юточка, ты прелесть. Весь в брата!  
- Ну, и какую книгу мы ему подарим? - Инуи поправил очки.  
- Шедевры русской живописи, - предложил Фуджи.  
Косой взгляд.  
- А если "Мировой стандарт на формат гипертекста"?  
Еше один косой взгляд.  
- "Фотографии и искуство"?  
- "Стереометрия"?  
- "Исследования в области истории фотографии"?  
- "Аллотропные модификации"?  
- "Художественная фотография"?  
- "Карбоновые кислоты"?  
- Слава Богу, что я не Тезука, - прокомментировал Мизуки.  
- Стоп, - не выдержал Юта, - давайте подумаем все вместе, что Тезуки было бы приятно получить на день рождения...


	3. Chapter 3

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Koudai Kougei

**VI.ЕСЛИ ДРУГ ОКАЗАЛСЯ ВДРУГ...**  
- Са-да-ха-ру!  
- Уф, напугал! Не выскакивай так внезапно!  
- Ну что ж ты такой пугливый!! А хочешь я тебе чаю сделаю?  
- Тебе что-то нужно?  
- А что, просто так я подойти не могу?  
- В плавках, банной шапочке и моем правом тапке? Не думаю.  
- Ну ладно, ты все понял. Мне нужно небольшое отдолжение.  
- Насколько небольшое?  
- Очень небольшое.  
- Насколько очень небольшое?  
- Ты зануда. А помнишь, как мы поклялись делать все возможное, чтобы помочь друг другу в любви?  
- Здорово же я тогда напился... Ладно, что ты хочешь?  
- Понимаешь, мне звонила Аяна-каасан, и... ты наверное не знаешь, но у зукиного дедушки завтра день рождения, и они решили меня пригласить, так как Кунимицу все равно нет в Японии и он не сможет прилететь...  
- Тебе помочь выбрать подарок?  
- НЕТ!! Спасибо, подарок у меня уже есть.  
- Что тогда?  
- Что мне одеть?!  
- О Господи, да у тебя же вещи девать некуда! И ты не знаешь, что из всего этого одеть?!  
- Но ты же видел эти вещи?  
- Да, я живу в комнате, наполненной ими, купаюсь в ванной завешенной ими, и ем в кухне, пропахшей ими. КОНЕЧНО я их видел!!  
- Ну тогда ты должен согласиться, что я не могу прийти в этом.  
- Хмм.. А если просто джинсы и белую рубашку?  
- На праздник?!  
- Стой, у тебя же был какой-то костюм, белый такой...  
- Ну здрассте, Садахару, у него же разрез на спине!  
- А вон тот, леопардовый?  
- Подумай сам. Леопардовые костюмы носят только геи.  
- Но ты гей. И они все это знают. Блин, они и пригласили тебя потому что ты встречаешься с их сыном.  
- Там ведь будут другие гости. Короче, дай мне просто один свой костюм.  
- Ты же в нем утонешь!  
- Я его подкачу.  
- Ты его еще обрежь сексуально, где-то до колен. И они сразу поймут какая ты неординарная личность. Телефон.  
- Ты только издеваешься. А я тебе всегда помогаю. Изо всех сил стараюсь!  
- ТЕЛЕФОН!  
- ЧТО ТЕЛЕФОН?!  
- Не ори! У нас телефон звонит.  
- Так бы сразу и сказал. Алло, Фуджи Сюске у аппарата. А, это ты, Юкимура? Да, я видел фотографии тех орхидей. Просто колоссально!!И ему тоже привет. Слушай, а ничего, если я попрошу тебя об маленьком отдолжении?  
Шепотом, прикрывая микрофон ладонью:  
- Он сразу согласился. Не то что ты. А еще лучший друг!  
Фуджи выплыл из комнаты. Инуи пожал плечами и вернулся к чертежам. Он готов был поспорить на две свои жизни, что гардероб Юкимуры еще меньше подходит для подобной цели.

**VII.ЭМОБАБУШКА**  
Наступил момент Истины и час Апокалипсиса. Пришло время покаяться в своих грехах и молиться за спасение души. А если по-простому, настало время ежемесячной встречи с квартирной хозяйкой.  
- Вы дома, мальчики?  
Первое, у Саёко-сан есть ключ. Поэтому ее прихода можно ждать в любую секунду  
- Да, мы дома. Сюске, хватит наводить марафет, иди завари чай. Да, мы за вами скучали.  
- Ладно, пусть красится, я подожду.  
- Он не красится, он скрыва... эээ.. одевается.  
- Ну, меня-то не надо стесняться. Я вот как раз принесла новый каталог косметики, можете выбрать...  
- Не стоит, пожалуй, у нас еще не закончилась та помада, которую вы подарили на Новый Год...  
Второе, Саёко-сан знает, что они геи. И это одна из причин, по которой она сдает квартиру так дешево  
- Дайте мне вас покрепче обнять, дорогие. Сюске, милый, да ты похудел!! Садахару, ты совсем не следишь за его питанием!  
- Ну что вы, конечно же слежу. И не только за питанием. Каждый день он употребляет сверхполезные, уникальнопитательные и ультраэнергоакумулирующие соки, моего приготовления.  
- Ах, как это мило!! Вы так любите друг друга!! Я умираю от зависти...  
Третье, они не просто геи. Они любят ДРУГ ДРУГА и все попытки объяснить Саёко-сан настоящее положение вещей заканчиваются полным провалом. Так что они любят друг друга, и это вторая причина, по которой квартира стоит так дешево  
- Садахару, солнышко, куда это ты собрался?  
- Но Сюске, любимый мой, чайник уже закипел.  
- За минуту, радость моя?  
- Не придирайся, зайчик.  
- Я констатирую факты, котик.  
- Фактами тут занимаюсь я... прелесть моя...  
- Садахару, а почему бы тебе не спуститься вниз и не взять журналы у меня в машине? А мы с Сюске пока посмотрим последние фотографии с Марди Гра.  
Четвертое, Саёко-сан поглощает гей-журналы тысячами. Прочитанное она свозит к ним, чтобы "бедные мальчики имели возможность прикоснуться к культуре". Инуи ищет способ избавиться от культурной макулатуры, но пока безрезультатно  
- Значит, в этом году вы решили поехать в Австралию, Саёко-сан?  
- Но это же самый масштабный гей-парад современности!! Я просто не имела права проигнорировать такое событие!! Вот, смотри, на этой фотографии мои знакомые, Чак и Сэм, они американцы. А в этой колонне все изображают японского теннисиста, Тезуку Кунимицу. Говорят, он гей, и в последнее время часто высказывался в защиту ЛГБТ движения, поэтому у него много фанатов.  
- Кто говорит?  
- Ах да, я и забыла, что ты увлекаешься теннисом, Сюске. Я недавно тоже смотрела этот.. ну как же его... Уимба...  
- Уимблдон.  
- Да, его. Говорят, что во время финала он несколько раз появлялся с каким-то мужчиной, но никому не удалось сделать четких фотографий. А единственный журналист, который смог установить жучок в гостиничный номер Тезуки, на следующий день уволился из газеты и вступил в секту радикальных православных буддистов.  
- Вы подумайте, какая жалость...  
- И не говори. Этот Тезка тааакой красавчик!!  
- Я тоже так считаю.  
Пятое, Саёко-сан знает все последние новости. Но она плохо разбирается в людях  
- У тебя ведь есть Садахару, правда? Кроме того, не думаю, что Тезука действительно гей. Ты же знаешь этих журналистов, стоит кому-то сказать пару слов по теме, они едва ли не про камин-аут начинают трубить.  
- Это интересный вопрос.  
- Уффф... еле донес. Их тут сотня, не меньше.  
- Садахару!  
- Что вы так сразу?!  
- Знаменитый теннисист Тезука Кунимицу-гей?  
- Да, мне тоже очень интересно, что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
- Эээ... Я чего-то не расслышал? С чего это вы интересуетесь теннисом?  
- Отвечай четко на поставленный вопрос... зайчик.  
- Вопрос сформулирован некорректно... мдаа... мне кажется, или у нас что-то горит?  
- Да что у нас может гореть? Блин, чайник!!  
Шестое, каждый визит Саёко-сан заканчивается неприятностями. Того или иного рода...  
- А вообще, было весело, правда, Садахару?  
- Точно, котик... БЛЯ!! Привыкаешь к этому!!  
- Ты только при Кайдо так меня не назови.  
- Значит при Тезуке можно?  
- Ну, а мне-то что? Тезука не истеричная барышня, даст в глаз и успокоится. Хмм.. Главное, чтобы ТЕБЕ в глаз...  
- А КТО истеричная барышня?!  
- Тебе напомнить историю с беременностью на прошлой неделе?  
- А тебе напомнить историю с костюмом, на позапрошлой?  
- А кто курит женские сигареты?  
- Они стильные! А кто красится помадой?  
- Это ГИГИЕНИЧЕСКАЯ помада!! А ты... А у тебя тапочки розовые!!  
- А ты плачешь, когда мажешься одеколоном после бритья!  
- А ты вообще бреешься женской бритвой!  
- Ты... ПРИДУРОК!!  
- ОЧКАРИК!!  
- ЛЕНТЯЙ!!  
- ТРУДОГОЛИК ХРЕНОВ!!  
- СТИЛЯГА!!  
- ХАМЛО!!  
- БАБА!! НЕЕТ, ТОЛЬКО НЕ СНОВА СКОВОРОДКОЙ!! СЮУУУСКЕ!!  
Последнее, Саёко-сан бывает здесь раз в месяц, но даже не представляет КАК на самом деле все запущено...


	4. Chapter 4

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Лина Фрайхайт

**VIII. В ПОСТЕЛИ С ДРУГОМ**

- Доброе утро, - Инуи нащупал рядом лежащее тело, и обнял его.  
- Мур, - ответило тело и прижалось к Садахару.  
- Я тебя люблю.  
- Угу... я тебя тоже, спи!  
- ... А? - парень моментально проснулся и охренивающим взглядом посмотрел на... Фуджи?  
- эээээ... Сюске?  
- А?  
- А что ты делаешь в моей кровати?  
- Это моя кровать, - сквозь сон отвечал тот.  
Дейта мен окинул комнату взглядом - действительно, комната Фуджи. Но что ОН тут делает?! Стоп, нужно правильно оценить ситуацию. Он проснулся в одной постели с лучшим другом... - он глянул под одеяло - в нижнем белье... задница болит, тело просто отказывается двигаться, а во рту противное ощущение.  
- Тааак, главное не паниковать. СЮСКЕ!! - он попытался растолкать парня.  
- Ум, - тот отмахнулся, - дай поспать, ты и так всю ночь бодрствовал.  
- ЧТО БЫЛО ЭТОЙ НОЧЬЮ?! - истерил Садахару.  
- Хорошо было. Бля, отстань, - Фуджи столкнул его с кровати.  
"Все намного хуже, чем я предполагал. Нужно пойти на кухню, выпить чего-нибудь... "  
Дальше были поиски одежды по всей комнате; штаны он, правда, не нашел, пришлось одеть фуджины. Когда же Садахару вышел в кухню, там уже обитали Кикумару и Момо.  
"Так, хорошо, мы вчера гуляли, значит, может быть, еще все не так безнадежно"  
- С добрым утром, семпай!  
- Как спалось?  
- Плохо. Дайте кофе!  
- На, - Эйджи протянул чашку, - я думаю, вы с Сюске вчера ТАК отжигали. Не думал, что вы сможете показать как ЭТО делать малышу. - Инуи поперхнулся. - Он до сих пор в шоке.  
- А ты не подскажешь, что мы показывали?  
- ОПА! - провозгласил Момоширо, - вы, что, уже не помните? Мы так точно это не скоро забудем.  
- Не шумите... - в комнату вошел заспанный Рёма.  
- Эчизен и ты тут?  
- Ум. А где Кавамура-семпай, Ойши-семпай и Кайдо-семпай?  
Значит Кайдо тут тоже был. Тогда бояться нечего.  
- Кавамура и Ойши ушли домой, а Кайдо убежал еще в пять, - пояснил Кикумару.  
- А почему так рано? - спросил Инуи.  
- Ну вы даете!! После того, что вы вчера устроили с Фуджи-семпаем!! - сказал Такеши.  
- Так мы с ним что...  
- Семпай, - Рёма одарил Садахару оценивающим взглядом, - я конечно понимаю, что у вас с Фуджи-семпаем такие отношения, но больше не носите его одежу, вам не идет.  
- В каких таких отношениях?!  
- Ну, вы же с ним...  
- Чё вы так разорались?! - в дверном проеме нарисовался тенсай, - Я из-за вас поспать нормально не могу... О! А вот и мои штаны, Садахару, тебе они не идут. Иди лучше посмотри, высохли ли твои.  
- И не забудь поблагодарить Гадюку. Он, между прочим, полночи их от этой белой дряни отстирывал.  
"Все, жизнь кончена! Это конец! Я переспал со своим другом, на глазах у своего парня! ААААААААААААААААААА!!"  
- Садахару, что с тобой?  
дзынь-дзынь  
- О, это, наверное, Гадюка.  
Это действительно оказался Кайдо, вернувшийся с утреней пробежки.  
- Всем доброе утро. - поздоровался он.  
- Ага, - парни кивнули.  
- ААААААААААААААААА!! - Садахару упал на колени и вцепился в ноги Кайдо мертвой хваткой, - ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ!! Я СОВЕРШИЛ ГЛУПОСТЬ!! УМОЛЯЮ ПРОСТО!! ААААААААААААА!!  
- Семпай, что с вами?  
- Прости, умоляю. Это все наркотическое действие радиационных волн пришедших из Чернобыля! Нет, это магнитные бури... или... короче я не виноват!! Прости меняяяяяяяяя!  
- За что?  
- Это все Сюске!! Я знаю, он давно пытался сделать это! Да и к тому же стал бы я это делать, если бы был в нормальном состоянии, да и к тому же снизу...  
Пять пар охренеыших глаз.  
- ...это все он, это он затащил меня в койку. Тезуки ведь нет, вот он и бесится. А я, это просто временная замена. Я люблю только тебя!! Клянусь!!  
- Семпай, вы о чем? Какая койка? Какая замена? Причем здесь капитан?  
- Ну, прошлой ночью я же переспал с Сюске...  
- Дааааа?! - очень удивился тот самый Сюске. - А почему я про это ничего не знаю?!  
- Семпай, что вы имеете ввиду? - спросил Момо.  
- Ну... мы ведь проснулись в одной постели...  
- И?  
- Практически голые...  
- Ну, прости, что не одел твое тело, перед тем как положить в свою постель!  
- Но у меня все болит!  
- Так это потому, что Рёма попросил показать ему, как правильно становиться на мостик. Вот мы и показали...  
- А почему у меня задница болит и где мои штаны?!  
- В ванной, сохнут, кто-то вчера упал своей задницей на бокал с новым соком!  
- Но почему я этого не помню?  
- Наверно, потому, что тебя вчера хорошо треснули.  
Кайдо покраснел.  
- За что?  
- За то, что начал делиться своими неприличными мыслями с окружающими. Это было так пошло...  
- Фуджи-семпай, если я правильно помню то вы пытались поддержать разговор на тему "в каком месте и в какой позе".  
- Эчизен, а тебе никогда не говорили, что люди с длинными языками долго не живут!!  
- Гомен.  
- Так я не спал с тобой?  
- Нет!  
- Но почему мы спали с тобой в одной постели?  
- Почему вдвоем? С нами спал еще и Кайдо. А все остальные в твоей комнате и гостинной.  
- Боже, спасибо тебе!! - Садахару возблагодарил небеса. - Ну, раз все выяснили, давайте завтракать!  
- А теперь подожди, Садахару! Так кто тебя пытался все это время затащить в койку?! Кто ты для меня?! Замена Тезуке?!  
- Ээээ... Сюске, спокойно! Не смотри так на меня... Зачем тебе сковородка? Сюске не надо... нет... нееееееееееееееееееееееееееет...  
**  
IX. МАМА... Я БЕРЕМЕННА**

- Ты ЧТО?! - Инуи охреневшими глазами смотрел на любовника.  
- Мне кажется... я беременный… - невинно повторил тот.  
- Кайдо... - Сюске тоже "немного" удивился.  
- Так, давайте все успокоимся... - Садахару вскочил и начал расхаживать по комнате, - нужно успокоиться... успокоиться... успокоиться... блин, НУ КАК ТУТ МОЖНО УСПОКОИТСЯ?! Мой парень забеременел в двадцать лет!! стоп... парень?  
- Да, Каору, ты ведь парень... или я чего-то не знаю? - от вопроса Фуджи, Кайдо покраснел.  
- Ошибки быть не может, у меня скоро будет ребенок.  
- Тааааааааак, нужно собирать совещание! - в секунду Инуи оказался возле телефона.

Уже через полчаса в гостиной трехкомнатной квартиры сидели все кому не лень. Начиная от мелкого Эчизена и заканчивая Янаги Ренджи. Всем было очень интересно, КАК их общий знакомый смог забеременеть.  
- Гадюка, ты уверен?  
- Кайдо, а как вы умудрился? Вы что не пользовались презервативом... я ведь помню я как то раз видел у Инуи пару штук в кармане или это было не для тебя тебе стоит задуматься над этим а то может у него появился другой а ты про это не знаешь а измена это неприятно знаешь ли когда любимый человек тебя предает то становится больно и противно потом начинается депрессия отчаяние это даже может привести к самоубийству но не нужно отчаиваться если он тебя не любил зачем тебе вообще такой парень ты должен думать только о себе найдешь себе другого намного лучше парня который будет тебя ценить...  
- Эй, Юуши, если этому удалось залететь, может и мне попробовать? Что ты на это скажешь?  
- Нееееет, мне и тебя хватает. Еще одного ребенка я не выдержу!  
- Мдаааа, повезло тебе Каору-кун, лаки!  
- Ня, а как ты назовешь ребенка?  
- Nfu, интересная ситуация. Не находишь Юта-кун? Юта?! - смотрит на неподвижное тело, - ах, наверно он так рад, что даже обомлел. Может и нам завести ребенка...  
- Только попробуй и узнаешь, сколько тебе осталось жить!!  
- Нет, этого просто не может быть. Это невероятно. Инуи парень и Кайдо парень, такое невозможно. Это все просто невозможно...  
- Ойши мельтешит перед глазами... няяяяя.  
- Кайдо-кун, а ты на все сто процентов в этом уверен? - поинтересовался Янаги.  
- Ум.  
- Ренджи, да не парься ты так, - говорил Акая, - родит ребенка и все будет пучком. Интересно, в кого он будет? Ну, волосы-то точно черные...  
- И все же я понять не могу…  
- ТЫ ПОНЯТЬ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ?! Боже, я скоро стану отцом!! Я еще так молод!!  
- Ты что не хочешь этого ребенка?!  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
- Я не это хотел сказать...  
- Ну и отлично, сам его рожу и воспитаю!  
- Да, да! - разошелся Кирихара, - так их, мужиков, и пусть алименты платит, гад!  
- Я тебе щас рот заклею, солнышко ты мое ясное!!  
- Кайдо-семпай, - тихо обратил на себя внимание Эчизен, - а с чего вы взяли, что беременны?  
- У меня все признаки.  
- Например?  
- Ну... первый - Чрезмерная впечатлительность, готовность расплакаться по любому поводу в последние время я стал слишком впечатлительным, особенно когда смотрел последнею серию "Не родись красивой", второй - Повышенный или пониженный аппетит, изменение вкусовых пристрастий я перестал есть перец и перешел на яблоки. третий - Слабость, сонливость, головокружение, быстрая утомляемость у меня уже не такая выносливость как раньше, и сплю я дольше обычного. четвертый - Учащение сердцебиения пятый - тошнота, рвота по утрам меня вчера ТАК тошнило… И самое главное у меня нет месячных!!

- Эээээээ... Кайдо-семпай...  
- Ну, тогда все в порядке, ты не беременен, - констатировал факт Янаги.  
- Почему? У него же все признаки! - завопил Инуи, - у меня по биологии высшая оценка!  
- Интересно о чем думал преподаватель, когда её ставил... - заметил Мизуки.  
- Сейчас я попробую все объяснить, - начал свой доклад Реджи, - первое - чрезмерная впечатлительность может, это из-за того, что закончился твой любимый сериал, а Жданов так и не остался с Кирой... хотя я больше хотел, что бы он остался с Романом, они такая хорошая пара... так щас не про это. Второе - изменение вкусовых пристрастий - в человеческом организме такое происходит частенько, так что на это не нужно обращать внимание, третье - Слабость, сонливость... - это из-за постоянный половых контактов, на которые уходит вся твоя энергия... четвертое - Учащение сердцебиения - думаю, это возникает каждый раз когда ты видишь Садахару, это вполне нормально, это просто означает, что ты до сих пор волнуешься при встречи с ним. Пятое тошнота, рвота по утрам - если не ошибаюсь, на вчерашней вечеринке тебя заставили съесть пирог Фуджи и запить соком Садахару, мне б тоже стало плохо. Вот я все объяснил. Теперь понял? Ты не беременен.  
- НО КАК ЖЕ ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ПУНКТ?! У НЕГО НЕТ МЕСЯЧНЫХ!!  
- Садахару, - спокойно позвал друга Сюске, - скажи-ка мне, а когда у ТЕБЯ последний раз были месячные?  
- Эээээ... Нууууу... Дай подумать... что их вообще не было?! О Боже, я тоже беременный?!  
- И у этого человека я списал контрольную по анатомии...  
- Если вам интересно, Инуи-семпай, то месячные - (или менструация) является наиболее бросающимся в глаза свидетельством наступившей половой зрелости. Большей частью первая менструация наступает в возрасте 14-15 лет. Однако, полного развития организм ДЕВУШКИ достигает в среднем к 18 годам. Физиологические процессы в организме ЖЕНЩИНЫ подвергаются волнообразным колебаниям, максимальное напряжение которых приходится на самый конец предменструального периода, а критическое падение совпадает с днями когда идет менструация, - процитировал Рёма.  
- Дошло? У парней месячных быть не может!!  
- Эчизен, - тихо произнес Момо, - а откуда ты это все знаешь?  
- Папа рассказал. Ну что, мы все выяснили? Могу я идти домой?

Немного посидев, гости потихоньку начали расходиться. Через некоторое время, в квартире не остались только её владельцы и Кайдо.  
- Пойду, прогуляюсь, - Сюске взял свою куртку, - у вас есть два часа.  
За тенсаем захлопнулась дверь.  
- Ты расстроен? - Инуи сел рядом с любовником.  
- Немного. Я уже как-то привык к мысли о ребенке.  
- Ну, ребенка я тебе не обещаю, но постараться я могу, - с этими словами Кайдо повалили на диван...

- ... но если так подумать то можно придумать способ что бы и парни могли иметь детей нет я серьезно вы только представьте это ведь так прекрасно дети - цветы жизни хотя с другой стороны с ними столько мороки нужно вставать по ночам если что кормить ухаживать в таком случае лучше завести комку или собаку и даже с ними большие проблемы нужно выгуливать кормить и ухаживать уж лучше иметь компьютер хоть он и зависат но за то предание вещи найти просто нельзя но с другой стороны дети в семье это всегда повод наладить отношения нужно посоветоваться с Тачибаной... алло, Тачибана-сан, это Шинджи, я тут подумал может Акире стоит родить ребенка...

**X. СЮРПРИЗ!!**  
- Ну, и что теперь делать? - спросил Инуи у самодельного кокона из одеял.  
- Не знаю, - слабый голос.  
- Тебе вообще плохо?  
- Угу.  
- Вылезь, я на тебя посмотрю.  
- Не вылезу.  
- Да чё ты боишься, я просто посмотрю. Может, ты преувеличиваешь.  
- Ничего я не преувеличиваю. Мне плоооооохо.  
- Хорошо, что я должен сделать?  
- Ты должен поехать в ателье и отвести туда фотографии.  
- Те, что на столе?  
- Угу. Ты Юико помнишь?  
- Такая миленькая брюнетка с зайчиком?  
- Ага, отдашь ей.  
- Ладно, постараюсь скоро вернуться.  
Как только входная дверь дала знать, что один из хозяев покинул дом, Сюске тут же вынырнул из-под одеял и схватил мобильный.  
- Алло, Эйджи, все готово, цель покинула дом. Начинай слежку.  
- Вас понял. А он точно не вернется раньше?  
- Точно, это же Юико, от неё так просто не убежишь!

- Момо, что ты делаешь?! Это не для тебя!! - кричал Сюске, отбирая у парня торт.  
- Но я такой голодный!  
- Пойди на кухню, попроси Кайдо, он тебе что-нибудь приготовит.  
- Но меня только что оттуда выгнали!  
- Иди, и скажи что от меня!  
- Хааай...  
Мелодия мобильного.  
- Алло, Эйджи. Он едет домой? Нет? Они сейчас бегают по магазинам женского белья?  
А чё звонишь? Тебе скучно... Ну... Ойши!! На, с тобой Эйджи поговорить хочет. Тааак, не расслабляемся!! Эчизен ты чего расселся?? Ты уже все сделал? И пол помыл? И цветы полил? И даже конфеты съел... ЧТО?? Блин, как мы теперь без конфет?! Таааак, быстро беги в магазин и купи еще! Да, и возьми с собой Момо, а то он точно скоро торт съест!  
- На, - Ойши отдал телефон обратно.  
- Поговорили?  
- Угу. Фуджи, объясни мне, почему на слежку мы отправили именно Кикумару, а не Кайдо?  
- Нуууу, на это есть несколько причин. Первая - после первой же кафешки Кайдо просто набил бы морду Юико, вторая - из нас из всех готовит нормально только Кайдо, не обижайся, но это так. И третья причина - если бы Эйджи остался здесь, он бы доломал и доел то, что не доломали и не доели Момо с Эчизеном!  
- Ааааа.  
- Вооот. Так что не бездельничаем. Пойди, проверь, все ли шарики на месте. Кого бы еще припахать. Ренджи, а ты чем занимаешься?  
- Плакат вешаю!  
- Хорошо. А ты, Мизуки?  
- Стены крашу в твоей комнате, в фиолетовый.  
- Ага, отлично... ЧТО??  
- Да шучу я, шучу...  
- Сейчас не до шуток! Что, опять телефон? Эйджи? Ну, сколько можно... Что, он едет?? АААА!! Тревога, он едет домой!!

Уже изрядно вымотавшийся Инуи шагал по улице. Солнце садилось за горизонт.  
- Блин, ну и денек. Сначала Сюске заболел, потом еще и эта Юико, блин, и что только нужно этим женщинам... одни магазины и кафешки на уме. И чего это она меня заставила с ней ходить?? Аааа, вспомнил, у её парня скоро День Рождения, и она хотела сделать ему подарок, и ей просто нужен был совет... стоп, а почему мы ходили в основном по отделам женского белья?... Тааак, у меня вообще голова не варит. Щас приду домой, выпью цитрамончика и все спокойно обдумаю...  
Но как только он вставил ключ в замок, по спине прошелся странный холодок. Парня передернуло. Что-то не так...  
А вот и дурная привычка входить в дом и не включать свет.  
Инуи налетел на стул и упал на чье-то тело, а рука опустилась во что-то странное.  
- Щет!  
- Бля!  
- НЯ!  
- Ай!  
- Мизуки-сан, осторожно!  
- Черт!  
Бум.  
Бах.  
- Да включите, кто-то свет!  
Да будет свет!  
- Сюрприз!! - завопил Сюске откуда-то из-под дивана.  
- И что это все значит? - поинтересовался Садахару.  
- Сюрприз... сюрприз?? КАКОЙНАХ сюрприз! - начал орать Мизуки, - кто испортил мою кофту?!  
- Няяя, кто наступил мне на ногу??  
- Что здесь происходит? - спросил виновник у лежащего под ним Кайдо.  
- С Днем Рождения, семпай, - улыбнулся тот.  
И только сейчас Инуи заметил - то в чем оказалась его рука не что иное, как крем от праздничного торта.


	5. Chapter 5

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Лина Фрайхайт

**XI. ЛЕНЬ ИЛИ ЕДА?**  
- Я не пойду, - заявил Сюске.  
- Я тоже, - твердо ответил Садахаду.  
- Но это ведь твоя вина.  
- Моя? Это ты пришел последним!  
- А ты мне не сказал, что дома пожрать нечего!  
- Я звонил! У тебя был отключен мобильный.  
- Как будто я в этом виноват. Он разрядился.  
- А позвонить из автомата и спросить, нужно ли чего-то купить?  
- Ладно, давай не спорить, а лучше решим, кто пойдет за едой.  
- Ты.  
- И с какой это радости?  
- Потому, что это из-за тебя дома нет еды!  
- Так, мы опять идем по кругу.  
- А что ты предлагаешь, Сюске?  
- Может, обойдемся без похода в магазин в 12 ночи, и поужинаем тем, что есть?  
- Клёвый план, комрад, но все что у нас есть - это мой сок и твой пирог.  
- Заманчиво, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. А что если, - Фуджи коварно посмотрел на аквариум Ойши. Последний попросил пару дней присмотреть за его питомцами, пока они с Эйджи в отъезде... зря.  
- Нет, это не покатит. Из нас двоих умет готовить только Кайдо.  
- Так может...  
- Если ты ему сейчас позвонишь и потревожишь его сон, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ты питался только моим соком.  
- Напугал, - тянется к телефону.  
- СЮ-С-КЕ! - недобрый блеск очков.  
- Ладно-ладно. Так, что будем делать?  
- Но я не пойду точно.  
- Почему?  
- Меня могут поймать маньяки и изнасиловать!  
- Садахару, ты давно в зеркало смотрелся?  
- И откуда в тебе столько яда?!  
- Я в юности много пил одного хорошего сока!  
- Это был плевок в душу?  
- Возможно. Так, давай вернемся к нашей предыдущей теме. Что делать с хавкой? Я жрать хочу.  
- Ну.. вообще-то у меня есть одна мысль...  
Сюске недобро покосился на аквариум:  
- А ты вспомнил где кипятильник?  
- Я не про это... есть идея получше.

Через час.  
Звонок в дверь, на пороге стоят Юта и Мизуки. Инуи задумчиво изучает огромные пакеты у них в руках.  
- Где аники?! Что с ним?!  
- Не волнуйся, он в порядке. Ты все купил?  
- Да, как ты и сказал: макароны, кукурузу, помидоры, огурцы, приправу и шоколад. А это точно поможет?!  
- Да не нервничай ты, это всего лишь приступ атриовентрикулярной пневмоцистодевиации. После того, как я приготовлю лекарство, ему сразу станет лучше. Ты главное запомнил, чего ему нельзя?  
- Мандарины, яблоки, апельсины, сливы, бананы и виноград, - глядя в свой пакет, перечислял Мизуки, - я тут принес... на всякий случай...  
- Хорошо, всем спасибо. Пока.  
Дверь захлопнулась.  
- СЮСКЕ!! У НАС ЕСТЬ ХАВКА!!

**XII. СЮРПРИЗ - 2**  
- Куда это? - Эйджи держит в руках вазу с цветами.  
- Поставь на стол.  
- А это? – в руках у Ойши пирожные.  
- На комод.  
- Инуи-семпай, а что с этим делать? - Рёма с шариками.  
- Развесь по периметру комнаты.  
- А с этими? - Ошитари держит за шкирку Гакуто и Маруи, у которых на лице остались следы шоколада.  
- Выкинь на балкон и запри там. Блин, ну почему кроме меня больше никто ничего решить не может?!  
- Нет! - хором отвечает толпа.  
- Боооже, и зачем я только это все задумал? И зачем весь этот сюрприз ко Дню Рождения?! Это все потому, что ты слишком добрый, Садахару. Все время думаешь о других, о себе совсем не заботишься...  
- А может это все из-за того, что Фуджи устроил тебе сюрприз и ты решил ему отомстить? – скромно встрял Мизуки.  
- Еще одно слово и ты пойдешь к Бунте и Мукахи!  
- Ладно-ладно.  
- Кайдо, как ты тут? - Инуи заглянул на кухню.  
- Нормально, - ответил парень, нарезая что-то.  
- А почему у тебя эти мокрые дорожки на щеках?  
- Это все лук.  
- Ммммм... я было, уже подумал, что тебя кто-то обидел. Хотел тебя утешить.  
- Ты можешь и так меня утешить. Например, помочь делать салаты!  
- Фу, какой ты грубый.  
- Но ты же сам орал, что б они не расслаблялись и работали.  
- Это было не про тебя, - Садахару обнял парня, - ты и так много сделал... может, теперь перерыв?  
- А ты за меня будешь готовить?  
- А ты хочешь, что бы я приготовил? - коварно улыбаясь, спросил Инуи.  
- Нет, - категорично ответил Кайдо.  
- Значит, не буду... - и парни бы поцеловались, если бы не эта противная дверь, на которой нет замка!  
- Ой, - вскрикнул Юта, - простите, не хотел помешать.  
- Да, ничего, - чуть недовольно ответил Садахару, - тебе чего?  
- Да так, - пожал плечами тот, - я хотел спросить, куда положить конфеты?  
- Высыпь в вазу и поставь рядом с цветами.  
- Хорошо, - дверь закрылась.  
- Блин, ну почему я должен всем эти командовать?! - Инуи плюхнулся на стул.  
- Нуууу... - протянул Каору, - наверно потому, что ты сказал: "А давайте устроим сюрприз ко дню Рождения Сюске". А потом предложил, в качестве места для разгрома вашу квартиру.  
- Ты прав. Бооооже, как я устал!!  
- Не переживай, - Кайдо потрепал семпая по волосам, - все будет хорошо.  
- Да, - кратко ответил Инуи, - и знаешь почему?  
Парень отрицательно покачал головой.  
- Потому что ты со мной. И ты меня не бросишь.  
На это заявление Каору только улыбнулся и чмокнул Садахару в губы. А затем выгнал в зал, к остальным.

- Слушай, Инуи, а во сколько должен прийти Фуджи? - спросил Янаги, поглядывая на часы.  
Стрелка часов показывала половину одиннадцатого.  
- Не знаю, он не говорил.  
- Он вообще домой собирается? - возмутился Мизуки.  
- Наверно… Он обычно не говорит во сколько вернется... Вся эта работа в ателье... Ах, да, он же прислал мне смс, я его так и не прочел...  
достает мобильный и зачитывает в слух  
- Прости, но меня не будет несколько дней. Я уезжаю в Германию. Не скучай. chu.  
Наступило молчание...  
- Стоп, - первым очухался Рёма, - это, что получается, мы с десяти утра занимались всей это херней и, что, все зря?  
- И я зря надувал сто шариков?! - глаза у Кирихары стали краснеть.  
- Так, стоп, успокойтесь. Не нужно заниматься рукоприкладством... Ренджи ты ведь мой друг детства... Нет, Мизуки, не нужна тебе сковородка...  
КАЙДО!! ПОМОГИ!.  
Каору спокойно отошел в сторонку.  
- Ты же говорил, что никогда не бросишь меня!  
- Это тебе наверное послышалось... Все, я домой.  
- Нет, Каору, не оставляй меня!! они ж меня убьюююююююююююююююююююююююют... ААААААААААА!!


	6. Chapter 6

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Koudai Kougei & Лина Фрайхайт

**XIII. Суета сует.**

- Все, больше никаких Фуджи, никаких Мизуки... Только мужская компания, - заявил Инуи, ставя на стол пиво.  
- И никаких криков "О, Юуууууши, мы не трахались уже два часа!!", - подтвердил Ошитари, доставая пакет с таранькой, завернутой во вчерашнюю газету.  
- Ага, или "Ренджи ты идиот разве не видишь, что мне плохо? Оставь меня в покое. Ты куда пошел? Мне ведь плохо! Вернись немедленно! Кретин!", - вздохнул Янаги.  
- Короче нам всем необходимо от этого отдохнуть, - сделал вывод Юта.  
- Точно! - поддержал его хор голосов.  
- Ну че, футбол посмотрим?  
- А давайте сплетничать!  
- Ты че? Псих что ли? Мы же настоящие мужчины! Конечно, давайте.  
- Ну? У кого какие проблемы? - Инуи щелкнул открывашкой и прохладное светлое пиво радостно полилось в бокалы.  
- У всех! - ответил Юуши, - но у меня недавно был вообще писец!! Если вы помните, я пишу диссертацию...  
Все закивали. Ошитари писал уже третью диссертацию по прикладной психосексологии, потому что первые две посчитали слишком перегруженными практической частью.  
- Так вот, три дня назад, я сидел себе, спокойно писал, как вдруг Гакуто захотел секса. Я ему сказал, что через полчаса освобожусь. Но это ведь Гакуто... Короче он решил меня возбудить и уселся передо мной... прям на клавиатуру... и стер мне все файлы. Короче тридцать семь листов полетели к чертям...  
- Ничего себе. Ты его не убил? - поинтересовался Юта. - Кажется я видел его вчера...  
- Самое интересное, что нет. Он состроил невинные глазки, заплакал и попросил прошения. Ну, как после этого можно было на него сердится?!  
- Ага, а потом еще и чувствуешь себя виноватым, когда он говорит: "ты ведь считаешь меня обузой, потому что я ничего не делаю... я все делаю не так...", - подтвердил Ренджи.  
- А ты думаешь, что с братом твоего Акаи легче? - Юта закурил, - он постоянно ноет, что ему нечего одеть!  
- И перебирает вещи по часу, что бы "хоть что-то найти", - Инуи тоже потянулся за сигаретой, - с Сюске то же самое. Они два сапога пара, хотя им этого не докажешь.  
- Как это все достает! - Ошитари пригубил пиво.  
- А потом еще и удивляются, почему это мы начали курить! - заявил Инуи, выпуская дым изо рта, - на них никаких нервов не хватит.  
- Хорошо, хоть иногда они оставляют нас одних на ЦЕЛЫЙ день! - расслаблено заметил Ренджи.  
- Ага, - замурлыкал Ошитари. - Вот сейчас эта таранька отправится в мой желудок и встретится по пути с Хенесси. А потом они понравятся друг другу, и...  
Но злой рок не позволил мечтам тенсая сбыться хотя бы наполовину. Неожиданно послышался звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа, дверь хлопнула и в квартиру ворвался торнадо местного значения.  
- Ты специально купил тот же свитер, что и я! - вопил Мизуки.  
- Размечтался! Да меня тошнит от одной мысли, что я буду носить что-то, что носишь ты!! - возмутился Сюске.  
- Тогда почему ты его взял?!  
- Потому чтопервый увидел! А ты, плагиатор хренов, и себе купил такой же!!  
- Вспомни вот и они, - поник Инуи. В суматохе никто и не заметил, что Ошитари схватился за горло и, закашлявшись сполз на пол.  
Зато было замечено другое:  
- Бля, сколько можно говорить, ДОМА НЕ КУРЯТ!! - Фуджи открыл глаза.  
Парни моментально погасили сигареты.  
- В чем проблема? - спросил Янаги, пытаясь перевести разговор в другое русло и одновременно спрятать пиво под стол.  
- Эти придури купили одинаковые свитера и теперь не могут решить, кто у кого спер идею. По ходу, взяли они их одновременно, - пояснил Мукахи.  
- Нет, я купил его первый!  
- Нет, Я!  
- Я!  
- Я!  
- Короче, у нас полный дурдом! - вздохнул Кирихара и буквально рухнул на Янаги.  
- Вижу. А чего вернулись?  
- А ты б сам попробовал походить по магазинам под крики: "я первый купил!" - "нет, я!!" Короче, мы решили вернуться.  
- Так, что вы больше никуда не пойдете? - без надежды спросил Юта.  
- Ну уж нет! Зато у меня есть сюрприз для Юуши. Юуууши, ну глянь на меня!! Юууши, ну что с тобой??  
- У него, похоже, асфиксия... Хмм... Всегда хотел поступить на медицинский...  
- НУ УЖ НЕТ!!  
- Инуи просто пошутил, ПРАВДА? Так, все отойдите от него.  
- Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы подавиться таранькой!  
- НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ ГАДОСТИ ПРО МОЕГО ЮУШИ, ПОДОНОК!!  
- Держите Гакуто, у него истерика!  
- А я слышал, что нужно в таких случаях перевернуть объект вверх ногами и потрясти.  
- А я умею делать трахеостомию. Значит, надо острым предметом, скажем ножем, разрезать трахею над щитовидным хрящем... или под...  
- А что такое щитовидный хрящ?  
- Чуваки, я нож принес!  
- Я... сам... - Ошитари попытался уползти.  
- Тааак, пациент скорее жив, чем мертв.  
- ПУСТИТЕ МЕНЯ!! Я ХОЧУ К ЮУУШИ!! ОН БЕЗ МЕНЯ УМИРАЕТ!!  
- Бля, вы разлили пиво на ковер!  
- Да нет же, Сюске, это пятно от шампанского, еще с Нового Года!  
- Я ХОЧУ К ЮУУШИ!!  
- А разве это не...  
- Я ХОЧУ К ЮУУШИ!!  
- Да заткните вы его!  
- Я ХОЧУ К ЮУУШИ!! К ЮУУШИ!! К ЮУУУУУУШИ!!  
Крик грозил перерасти в ультразвук, поэтому все присутствующие потянулись к выходу. Юта увел Мизуки, пока тот на время отвлекся от свитера. Ренджи и Акая решили их подвести. На машине Мизуки, почему-то.  
Фуджи отправился примерять новые линзы для фотоаппарата, деликатно намекнув Инуи, что сегодня его очередь стирать. Инуи обиделся и ушел звонить Кайдо.  
Тем временем в гостинной Ошитари утешал всхлыпывающего Гакуто и клялся ему, что не умерает и в ближайшее время не умрет.  
- Ладно, - Мукахи всхлыпнул в последний раз и потянулся за своей сумкой. - Отгадай, что я нам купил.  
- Это бомба?  
- Не нервируй меня!  
- Новый джойстик для ПлейСтейшн?  
- Лучше!  
- Неужели новая флешка, вместо той, которую ты утопил в унитазе?  
- Юуши, бака!  
- Хорошо, я сдаюсь. - Тенсай открыл коробку и не поверил своим глязам, - вибратор?  
- Ага, нравится?  
- Но у нас пять вибраторов.  
- Такого нет. Этот розовый и с остреньким концом. И еще он играет музыку.  
- ИГРАЕТ?!  
- Ага.  
- МУЗЫКУ?!  
- Ну да. Юуши, тебе что, снова полохо? Юуши!! ЮУШИ!!

- Эй, Ренджи, а Мукахи купил сегодня вибратор.  
- И что?  
- Розовый, с остреньким концом. И еще со звуками.  
- Придурок.  
- У них это уже шестой.  
- Бедный Ошитари...  
- А ПОЧЕМУ У НАС ТАКОГО НЕТ?!

**XIV.Свадьба.**

- Эй, Садахару, что ты делаешь?  
- Курсовую по экономике предприятий. И если ты не будешь меня отвлекать, у меня есть шанс сдать ее к ЭТОЙ сессии!  
- О Боже, что это на тебе?! - Сюске с ужасом смотрел на зеленую рубашку и коричневые штаны.  
- Одежда.  
- Почему ты до сих пор не одет?  
- Я одет.  
- Ты не так одет! Где твой праздничный костюм?  
- Зачем мне праздничный костюм, чтобы делать курсовую? Я лучше его одену, когда ее сдам...  
- Но Юки и Сая придут через десять минут.  
- А они что тут забыли?  
- Будут подружками на свадьбе, маразматик старый!  
- Змея подколодная! На СВАДЬБЕ??  
- Ты еще скажи, будто забыл, что сегодня Тачибана выходит замуж.  
- ?? ЧЕГО??  
- Ты что забыл??  
- КАК МОЖНО ЗАБЫТЬ ТО, ЧЕГО НЕ ЗНАЕШЬ?!  
- Да?.. А что, я не говорил? Да как я мог?  
- Сюске КАК можно забыть мне такое сказать!! И потом, когда ты про это узнал?  
- Ну... с месяц где-то...  
- МЕСЯЦ?? БЛЯ!! А раньше ты сказать не мог?! Что я надену?! ААААА!! Хотя стоп, реакция должна быть другая. ТАЧИБАНА ВЫХОДИТ ЗАМУЖ?? ЗАМУЖ?! За кого?  
- Нуууу... помнишь Юджиро.  
- Юджиро... Юджиро... это ж парень!  
- Конечно. А что должна быть девушка?  
- Нет, я конечно не настаиваю, но...  
- Она нормальной ориентации, придурок.  
- Она?!  
- Ан!!  
- Аааааа! Фуф, от сердца отлягло...  
- Беееее! Обувайся! У нас есть пять минут.  
- В дверь звонят?  
- Это что они?!  
- Открой дверь.  
- Сам открой, а я пойду тебе одежду искать.  
Инуи поплелся к двери. На пороге стоял Кайдо.  
- Каору?  
- Почему ты еще не готов?  
- Замечательно, значит, все были в курсе, кроме меня. Не стой на пороге, заходи. Я сейчас переоденось и приду. Посиди в гостиной.  
- Угу.

- Кто там? - Фуджи стоял по пояс в вещах Инуи.  
- Кайдо. Бля, Сюске, ты можешь выкидывать мои вещи из шкафа поаккуратней!  
- Времени нет. На, примерь это.  
- Приталенный черный костюм?  
- Он будет как раз.  
Звонок.  
- Кайдо-кун, будь добр, открой дверь.

- Прииивет! - а вот и Сая с Юки.  
- Заходите.  
- Кайдо-кун, такой милый! - верещит Сая.  
- Мы так давно тебя не видели!! - улыбается Юки.  
Они действительно виделись только одни раз, на прошлом дне рождения Тачибаны Ан. Но одного раза было достаточно, что бы девчонки записали Каору в список незанятых перспективных молодых людей.  
- А где Фуджи с Инуи?  
- Одеваются, сейчас придут.  
- АЙ!! Куда ты лезешь?! - голос Инуи из спальни.  
- Что они там...?  
- Нет!! Сюске! Только не туда!  
- Ммм?

- Ну, что такого важного может быть на верхней полке твоего шкафааааа... - на голову падает папка с фотографиями.  
- Блин, ну ты и безрукий. Дай сюда, - Инуи пытается вырвать папку.  
- Нет, подожди...  
- ВАУ!!  
- НЕТ!! Не смотри!!

- Да, что они так кричат? - возмутился Кайдо на последний крик семпая.  
- Хи-хи! - захихикали девочки, - а если они там...  
- Что?  
- Ну, Каору, какой ты наивный. Ты же не думаешь, что два парня могут жить в одной квартире просто так? Наверно за этим что-то стоит!  
- Это все...  
- Да-да-да. У них точно есть отношения)))  
- Да нет у них...  
- О Боже!! - еще один крик, - это просто супер!! Садахару, я хочу еще!!

- Нет, отдай!!  
- Но это действительно гениально. Ты не думал пойти к нам в ателье? Мне как раз нужен ассистент.  
- Нет. Отдай, - вырывает фотографию, кладет её назад в папку и кидает на стол, - давай займемся делом.

- Интересно, как давно они друг друга любят? - а тем временем девушки уже обсуждали владельцев квартиры... и нервировали Кайдо.  
- Может быть еще со школы. Как это смело, принять решение противостоять всему миру и поселиться вместе!!  
- Да, круто!! А кто из них семе, как думаешь?  
- Наверное Инуи-семпай. Он такой мужественный...  
- Зато Фуджи-семпай такой сильный!!  
- Да успокойтесь вы! Они не...  
- Сюске, что ты делаешь?!  
- Так, убери руки!! Я сам справлюсь!  
- Ага, знаю, как ты справишься!! Ты только помнешь его!

- Ничего я не помну.  
- Сюске, ты не умеешь завязывать галстуки.  
- Ты тоже.

- Может подсмотреть? - предложила Юки.  
- Ты, что! А если они смутятся?!  
- Да, они не...  
- Сядь! Мне не удобно! Ты слишком большой!

- Так, все, я иду без галстука.

- Так, Фуджи сверху.  
- Все, идем смотреть.  
- Блин, да они не пара!!  
Кайдо подошел к двери в спальню и толкнул ее изо всех сил. На пороге стояли уже одетые Инуи и Фуджи.  
- Что-то случилось? - спросил Фуджи.  
- Нет, - хором ответили девочки.  
- Раз нет, то пошли, иначе опоздаем.  
- Хай, - девочки, во главе с Сюске двинулись к двери.  
- Тебе идет, - краснея, прошептал Кайдо.  
- Ты про одежду? - тихо спросил Инуи.  
- Ум.  
- Я буду носить её чаще.  
Каору лишь улыбнулся.  
- О черт, я забыл на столе тетрадь, - вспомнил Садахару.  
- Я принису, - Кайдо вошел в комнату.  
- Спасибо... НЕТ, Кайдо, не подходи к столу!!  
Парень забежал внутри, но было уже поздно, Кайдо разглядывал фотографии.  
- Это же...  
- Каору, прости я не хотел... но... но...  
- А что мне нравиться, но в следующий раз когда будешь фотографировать, разбуди.


	7. Chapter 7

драбблы Mad House  
автор идеи - Лина Фрайхайт

автор: Koudai Kougei

-Сюске, сегодня Хелоуин, ты помнишь?

- Ну и что? Гораздо важнее то, что я сейчас собираюсь принять чудную ванну с миллионом пузырьков! Ах, как нежно она будет обволакивать мое тело!! А я буду лежать в ней, и лежать, и лежать…

- Ага, и так целый час!

- Два с половиной, как минимум. Ты что-то имеешь против?

- Ничего, кроме того, что это европейская ванна! Извращенец чертов!!

- Зато в ней будут бульбашки! Ну вот, ты меня не понимаешь, противный!

- Ладно, мне все равно надо доделать один опыт, поэтому я запираюсь у себя в комнате.

- Да, пожалуйста. А у меня ванна-ванна-ванна-ванна!

- Ну иди. Только открой дверь, там стучат.

- И кого это черти принесли?

- Откуда я знаю, может сантехник?

- Ты манги перечитался, какой сантехник в девять вечера?

***

- Саке или жизнь!

- Пошел вон отсюда!!

- Это праздник такой, Хелоуин! Наливай или я тебя схаваю!

- Момо! Последний раз повторяю, убери свою ногу, чтоб я мог закрыть дверь! И этот костюм волка тебе совсем не идет!!

- Ррррр!

- Непохоже. И если ты сейчас не уберешься, я буду стрелять на поражение. Веришь?

- Но у тебя ж оружия нет!

- Одиииин…

- Да откуда ты стрелять будешь?

- Двааааа…

- Нет, ты че, шуток реально не понимаешь?

- Два с половииииноооой…

- Все, бегу-бегу, привет от меня Инуи-семпаю!

- Тьфу, все настроение насмарку. Теперь ванна – горячая, душистая, с пузырьками… Блин, опять кто-то стучит.

***

- Смерть или смерть?

- Выпей йаду, чертов Мизуки и дальше по тексту. А ты заходи, Юточка, этот костюм Дракулы тебе очень идет.

- Аники…

- Я тебя ненавижу, Фуджи. Кстати, что ты думаешь о моем костюме Мины Харкер?

- Этот корсет тебя полнит.

- Это зависть. Юта пошли отсюда.

- А юбка сидит по-дурацки!

- Все, мы уходим. И не говори потом, что я не пытался наладить с тобой отношения. Я пытался, ради твоего брата, и в ответ слышу только хамство! Чтоб ты умер в страшных муках!

- Чтоб твое тело даже черви отказались жрать! И прическа у тебя придурошная!!

- На себя посмотри!

- Скатертью дорожка!! Фуф, и чего он приперся? Чтобы лишить меня ванны, не иначе… Все, больше я дверь не открою.

***

- Конфеты гони!!

- Извини, Фуджи, теперь у тебя двери как бы нет…

- Бля, Ошитари, ты зачем так колотил?!

- Это не я, честно. Все Гак-кун, так хотел показать тебе свой костюм медсестры…

- Так нахер он мне сдался, ночью?

- Хелоуин же!

- И что? У меня по расписанию ванна!

- Да? Может тогда лучше сказать об этом команде Фудомине, которые думают, что здесь будет вечеринка?

- ЧЕГО?!!!

- А что, нет? Мы все нарядились и бухло взяли…

- Да кто вам сказал такую чушь? И что это на вас?

- Костюмы страшных демонов, а что?

- А узнали мы просто, хотя вопрос этот наводит на размышлении, а ждут ли нас вообще, тем более, что я как раз недавно перечитывал одну любопытную книжечку, так вот, там…

- Ибу!

- Можно покороче? Имена, явки, пароли?

- Мы узнали от Юкимуры, который покупал свой костюм ангела там же, где и мы свои крылья, а ему сказал Янаги, который узнал все от Кирихары, которому позвонил брат.

- Я УБЬЮ ЭТОГО УРОДА!!!! Так, вы чините дверь, а мне надо перемолвиться парой слов с Садахару.

***

- Садахару? Я тут хотел попросить у тебя немного мышьяка, для бытовых нужд. А почему у тебя темно и сквозняк? Ты опять окно не закрыл? Ты где вообще? И что это за записка? «Месть за День Рождения Тезуки»? ТЫ… ДА Я ТЕБЯ… ТЫ ТРУП САДАХАРУ!!!!!

happy haloween ^^


End file.
